


Last Name

by SailorChibiMidnight



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aged up characters, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired By Tumblr, Karma loves his boyfriend, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, karmagisa - Freeform, nervous karma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibiMidnight/pseuds/SailorChibiMidnight
Summary: Karma has a plan to change Nagisa's last name.  Shit Summary.  Better than Summary.  Karmagisa.  One shot.  Drabble.  Based off a Tumblr Post.  Fluff.





	Last Name

The two walked hand in hand up the rocky hill, both filled with nostalgic memories as the familiar classroom came in view. Dying leaves crunching under the soles of the couple’s feet and soft pants were the only sound that filled the air. The abandoned classroom was where the redhead realized his feelings for the other, and where the duo ended up starting their relationship, so it made the perfect setting for Karma’s plan. 

“I’ve known you for a whole six years now,” the redhead paused just as the two reached the familiar step at the entrance. His heart began to speed up as he tried his best to not seem as nervous as he felt. He slipped a hand into the pocket of his slacks, wrapping his digits around a familiar box for courage before speaking with as much confidence as he could muster. “And I’m pretty sure, I’ve been saying your last name wrong this entire time.” 

“Karma,” the bluenette looked up with a puzzled look on his face, that Karma would never admit that he found to be adorable. “What are you talking about?” 

“Your last name.” He flashed a signature grin as he proceeded to wrap his arms softly around the bluenette’s slim waist, pulling him close. “I’m sure I’ve been saying it wrong this entire time.” His heart skipped a beat as he felt a small breath escape his partner. 

“Karma,” the smaller man shook his head softly. “You’re acting weird.” He spoke softly, placing a hand on the other’s forehead as if he was checking his temperature. “Are you feeling okay?” 

The redhead took a small breath before speaking again, as he silently prayed Nagisa wouldn’t notice his clammy hands or the small blush he was certain that was appearing on his cheeks. “I’m fine,” he tried to play it off coolly. “It’s just,” he tried to speak with a bit more confidence than before. “This last name of yours you see.” He took another small glance down to the ground; the normally very confident person was having the hardest time looking into the eyes of his beloved, his nerves were getting the better of him as he began to fear the possibility of his plan not working. Come on, Karma. It’s now or never. He mentally reminded himself. “I’m sure I’ve been saying it wrong, you see.” He closed his eyes briefly, summoning all the courage inside of him. “All this time, I’ve been thinking it’s Shiota, you see, but that can’t possible be right.” 

“Karma. . .but it is Shiota. .” Nagisa spoke, completely confused. 

“No, it’s not, you see,” He took one final breath before continuing. Now or Never Akabane. His words rang inside of him. “I was thinking your last name is wrong, because it should be Akabane.” The redhead spoke as he finally looked into the bluenette’s breathtakingly blue eyes. “So, how about we fix this?” 

“Karma . .” The bluenette tried to speak, only to be cut off by Karma placing a finger on the boy’s lips.

“Marry me, Nagisa.” He spoke as he got down on one knee, softly pulling Nagisa’s left hand into his. “Please.” The redhead took out the small box from his pocket with his other hand. 

“Are you sure about this?” Nagisa spoke hesitantly. He had dreamed of this moment many times throughout their relationship, but never did he think it would actually come true. 

“Yes, Nagi.” A soft chuckle came out of the usually devilish young man. “I love you.” 

“Oh, Karma.” The bluenette nodded his head frantically as his sky blue eyes began to glisten. “Of course.” He softly choked out, overwhelmed with joy. 

Karma let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in the first place as he slipped the red gold ring embedded with Sapphires. The bluenette admired the ring in beauty as the redhead got back on his feet, pulling him into a deep kiss almost immediately after.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! So I wrote this drabble thing based off a Tumblr prompt I found, which is why it's so short. Anyone who follows me on Tumblr, or even spends like five minutes talking to me know how much I love my little assassins, so any chance I get to write about them, I take it. (My tumblr is persephone-damnedqueen if anyone wants to follow me on there). Anyways, I welcome all feed back, and feel free to check out my other AC one shots, or any of my other stories. Shameless plug, but I'm not sorry. So yeah, please read/review/like/all that stuff! Thank you! ^-^


End file.
